


A Glass of Liquor

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: And I was bored as heck when I had this idea, Asher is drunk and horny, F/M, Love me some vulnerable asher, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very little smut i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Asher is draged to a party back at the Tower. He shouldnt drink more than he can deal.





	A Glass of Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! This was an idea I had while talking with one of my buddies. At the beggining it was just very bad short to simplify the prompt, but then I decided to go full fic about it.  
> It took me a looot of time and effort to finally finsh it. Just a warning its not very good, Im kinda out of Character (tho I love an Asher that gets flustered and embarrased a lot, thats my kinda of old blueberry warlock) and even forget that he has his vex arm at some point. But Im so tired of re write and re write it that I decided to leave it as it is. Might be a lot of grammar errors there too...(I dont write in english well you would have to forgive me  
> So, hope you are not too cringed out by this. Peace!

Asher puts down his glass way harder than he intended, making a loud noise. Not that anyone in the room would care, they are all chatting as loud as they can, the music coming from some hidden speaker already reduced as background noise.

He scoffs.

  
Why would he ever let himself be dragged to such social gathering? His place was back at Io, back to his research and his solitude, where he at least can hear his own thoughts.  
All these Guardians are way too loud. The dim lights makes everyone a dark silhouette, he can see the movements of his bodies but not their faces. When did the room started to shift? He feels his whole body too light. He shouldnt had that third drink. What was it anyway? Smelled like some kind of fruit, but when he swallow it tasted like ethyl alcohol, he still can feel his throat burning.

  
Asher burps, the taste of the drink returning to gross him out even more. Suddendly he notices how his body is starting to fall forwards, in a panic he straighten quickly just to fall downwards into the couch. He definitely shouldnt had drink that third glass.

  
Someone chuckles next to him, Asher turns his head to the side, way too fast making him dizzy. The Guardian, he guesses, next to him its sitting on a relaxed manner, their arm resting on the back of the couch a drink in hand. The Warlock squints his gaze trying to figure it out who the heck this is.

  
"Are you ok there Asher?"

  
The Halfbreed.

  
Vaas Caas.

  
Just now he can tell her facial features, her feral eyes lock on his person.

  
**_Yes._** He wants to answer. **_Yes Im ok._** But what cames out from his mouth its a shameful excuse of a noise.  
  
Vaas smiles to him, a pity smile? He cannot tell, he is more preocupied by the fact that his body is already giving up, the couch feels way more comfier, his head its woozy and coherent thoughts are less.

  
"Lets stop drinking for tonight huh?" She says, finishing her own drink and putting the empty glass along his.

  
"Couldnt drink more even if you force me Caas" He abruptly says, dragging the words with a hiss. At least this time are actual words and not the dying noise of a dreg. "What do you even gave me?"

  
Vaas shurgs. "A cocktail possible. The Vanguard doesnt want Guardians to get too hammered"

  
"This is stupid"

"You dont like parties?"

  
He might be drunk, but he can still recgonize an stupid question. "Oh yes, please bring me along to more reduced spaces where the noise is too loud and people can smell each other sweat"

  
Vaas humors him.  After all it was her who invite him along.

  
"Do I smell bad?" She moves closer, the tip of her boot touching his. Her face closer to his, she can smell his breath. It smells like peach liquor.

  
Asher shudders, eyes wide open and cheeks burning. He can see how grey her eyes are.

  
"Well?" She pressures.

  
Asher breaths, most because of panic than requested. Vaas is not wearing any perfume, however the faintly aroma of raspberries tickle his nose. Its a pleasant smell. Warm tendrils making their way to his lower half.

" _N-no_ " He stutter, covering his face.

  
"Thats a relief!" Vaas snorts, staying close, her shoulder barely touchin the warlock's.

  
Maybe its because he is down three drinks, but his heart is racing and his body is burning. A pressure is slowly building up, he can feel himself sweating.

  
Vaas suddendly turns to him "Are you ok there buddy? You want to lay down?" Grey feral eyes looking at him.

  
Instead Asher stands up inmediatly. "I need another drink!" He burst out, already taking off.

  
. . .  
An amalgam.

  
Thats what this room is now.

  
Blending shapes and colors, blurry faces standing up tall like trees talking in a strange tounge.

Asher moves inbetween them, tumbling against his own feet, can barely hold his head. Where is he trying to go anyway? Was he going somewhere? His thoughts are all over the place, an almost empty drink on his hand.

He wants to lay down.

  
This is all her fault, he thinks.

If it wasnt because of her, he could be still on Io, doing....doing what? It was something important.

His shoulder hits something, someone. Stupid Titan. Why did she had to be a Titan? A Hunter would be easy to ignore. He is used to hunters. But titans. UGH. Titans are the worst. They are just pure muscle without brains. But Vaas Caas is not stupid. She is certainly a titan and has some interesting ideas, Asher feels...Alright with Vaas Caas.  
Bringing the glass towards his mouth its such a hassle.

  
Whenever she is close, Asher can feel something close to when he had his light with him. Its a tinglying sensation. Like some kind of plant taking root on his very core.  
He hits something, a table? There is the sound of glasses rolling around.

What was he thinking about again? Ah! Yes! Vaas Caas.

  
Vaas Caas who offered to help him back at Io.

Vaas Caas who would be perfectly still around him, quiet as a Titan can be.

The Halfbreed, the Feral, the Crimson Bond of that other idiot Titan. What does she even see in him? So what if he is some Twilight Gap hero, he is loud, very loud. A savage that finds enjoyment from overlooking honestly stupid....crucible he calls it?

  
He burps, loudly. At this point why should he care? The taste of liquor and bilis its all the same.

  
He would treat her so much better.

He would teach her things that that orange brute would never even heard about it.

He wants to be at her side, feeling her warm light against his skin. He wants to be able to see that idiotic smile and those grey eyes.

He wants...He wants... _He wants Vaas._

  
Finally, as if The Traveler itself had listen to him, lays down in a couch. Its rather comfy, he feels like dozing off.

His body too heavy for him sliding to the side where his head finds a body.

  
"Look whos back!" Ashers turns around to find her again."Thought you leave earlier"

  
She is close enough that the Warlock can see all the tiny scars that her ghost havent heal on her face; Her awoken marks are beautiful.

  
She is so beautiful.

  
"You are,,beautiful"

  
"Huh?"

  
"You are beautiful you stupid t-titan" Asher lifts his hand, cupping her face, the skin is soft, his thumb caress her cheek. "Why it had to be you?" They keep still for a moment before Asher stand up quickly smack his lips into her lips, almost missing them for second. Its a quite dry and almost like forced kiss, but it makes Mirs heart race, beating painfully fast inside his chest.

A knot inside him has been released, the adrenaline going high up.

  
At first they both have their lips closed; Asher because impulse, Vaas because of the surprise.

Asher Mir would never show pyshical affection less kiss someone, in public. But its a pleasant surprise she must admit.

The Titan interwine her lips with his kissing him back, its a sweet kiss...But she doesnt do sweet. Vaas presses her lips harder, her tounge looking for an opening that just by the sudden move Asher does, opening his lips letting her inside. Their teeth hit, the line between pain and pleasure its really blurry now.

Asher lets out a quiet moan, he can feel Vaas arm being around his wait yanking him harder enough to move him to her lap. His cock awaken, its pressing itself againnst his trousers the friction of being moved take another moan out of him. Vaas keep aggresively kissing him, wet sounds coming from their make out. Asher can taste the liquor she had drank, can feel how her light wraps around him touching him in all different places that makes his skin burn. He is desperate, there is no more reason, only instinct and its screaming only onw word: **_MORE._**

  
Asher puts his hands on each side of Vaas head taking the lead on the make out, while the Titan grab him from the hips making him steady. With each kiss Asher can feel his erection growing, his need to be touched, to touch her way too big.

  
He only gets apart from her to breath quickly, as if he was dying.

  
"You sound so cute" She says. When Asher looks at her, there is some kind of animal hunger on her eyes. His lower half trembles with exciment.

  
He doesnt have to tell her. She is smart enough to know. Her hands travel from his hips to his crotch where she cups the bulge on his pants,gaining yet another sweet sound. She rubs it between her fingers, his fluid damp the fabric. Ashers breathing gets heavy, feeling his head dizzy. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the dark siloettes, still blending with the room.

There is something however that pierces his skin like a needle. His eyes open wide, blood darkening his cheeks.

  
" _W-wait_ " He mumbles trying to get away. Vaas doesnt let him escape, arm around his waist, a hand on his wrist drawing their bodies together.

  
They are close enough for him to hear the growling, the hissing that comes from her. Vaas presses her lips against his neck, her breathing hot hitting his skin. Her voice is raspy when she talks:

"Nobody is watching" Asher skin is burning and when Vaas kiss him it feels like a cool sensation, sharp teeth into the skin it sends a heavy shiver down his spine making him gasp.  
Vaas hands move like they have a mind of their own, running trought his ribcage, his tights to his belt. Undoing it is the must slow and turturing moment Asher can think of, but when she finally pulls his clothes down freeing his throbbing cock the feel of relief its great.

  
There is not much will force left at this point. This Asher Mir knowns. Vaas wraps a cool hand around his lenght rubbing the head with her thumb, Ashers back arches, a loud sound escaping his lips; He puts a hand over his mouth, a symphony of moans slipping throught his fingers. She is barely moving her hand and its already too much, he feels in the verge of bliss, needy. His hips move slowly trying to have the most contact possible, the titan letting him be.  
Its quite a show.

  
This rather scrawny warlock over the titan, sliently rocking his hips. The sound of his moans, how he calls her, silenced by the music and the chattering. A hand around his cock, the other casually on his tight

.  
Its a sweat mixture of pleasure, burning desire and a just a small bit of embarrasment. All of it a blending liquid that is overpouring, drowning him completly, making his mind woozy and his body hot. He wants to be overun by all of them, be devored by her.  
His pace quickens, the climax approaching fast and violent.

  
Ashers back arches as he spills his seed all over her hand and belly, a sound from deep down emerging, a tingling warm roaming every single inch of his being.  
Curling up to her, the last thing he sees is that feral smile and those grey eyes.  
. . .  
The hangover is colossal, hitting without mercy, hitting hard. Ashers head is pulsating, the migraine is here to stay, his stomach upset ready to throw up in a second, to beg and scream for food the other. He pulls his body up, slowly opening his eyes.

It takes him a couple of minutes to determinate that this isnt his room. In fact this isnt his apartment.

  
Where the hell is he?

  
Only because he is too sick, he isnt panicking as he would need in this kind of situation. He moves slowly trying not to spill his guts on the bed, finally when he is on the verge of it he also realizes that he is wearing a stranger shirt big enough to cover his whole buddy, a good thing since he is almost naked behind it.

  
Asher can feel the puke coming its way.

  
"Hey, you awake!" Vaas says with a cheerful tone.

  
" _W-whe w-here a.._?"

  
"Where are you?" Asher nods. "At my apartment. Bring you here after the party, you were too wasted to leave you at your own"

"Party? What part-"

  
Oh.

**_THAT_** party.

  
The one where he idiotically drank like a Titan.

  
The one where he losed all his composture.

  
Where he ended so drunk that he and Vaas...

  
His whole face lights up and he lowers his eyes. He cannot believe...! And in public too! What kind of animal is he??

  
Vaas takes a sip of coffee from a mug he didnt saw the first time. She is wearing pijama pants and simple top. She looks better than him.

  
"You should take a shower buddy. Washed your clothes, they are on the nighstand." Sip of coffee. "Take all the time you need but not too much. Shaxx make breakfast and I dont want you to eat it cold"

**Author's Note:**

> And so, a new polyamory ship was born. Dont worry Shaxx didnt kill Asher.


End file.
